The Adventures of Mal Dovah
by orangejuiceandvodka
Summary: The life and chronicles of a youngish and isolated Dragonborn. Rated T for language, future events. Possible future pairings.
1. Prologue

All was still in the small town. Most of the guard had either retired from the evening or slowly drifted off to sleep. The moon shone brightly and into the window of one tiny girl. Her parents had put her to bed hours before and while they were sound asleep their daughter was still wide awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and her legs wanted to move. Finally deciding a walk might do her good, she pulled off the quilt her mother had made and wrapped it around herself. A few careful steps past her parents room was all it took and away she went.

A cool wind blew past and she was glad for the quilt. All she had on was a thin nightgown. As she walked through the quiet town, she wondered at the stillness. Only a few hours before the town had been celebrating, dancing, and eating with a strange rosy look to their faces. Now the only remnants of the moment were the lanterns strung about and broken wine bottles. The girl continued on.

She passed the mill and remembered when she'd wading in the stream, trying to catch a fish, unsuccessfully. The river was now quiet and the mill looked abandoned and mysterious. She walked a little faster, cool dirt clinging to her feet. Thoughts of the celebration still lingered and stung. All she could really think about was the beautiful bear's head, chopped and mounted in the hall. While the others had gathered and listened to the tales of glory and heroics, she'd stayed back and only watched.

Another wave of wind blew past, startling her, and rousing her from her thoughts. She continued on toward the edge of town and beginning of the forest. Tall trees loomed over her and while a strange feeling of fear and urgency washed over her. Almost entranced by the woods, she walked forward and into the wild and away from her family.

A/N: So what you'd think? I wrote this a while back when I was sick and bored and decided to post this. Like or hate it. Whatever. But please review if you have time.


	2. Andrea's Misadventures

Andrea frowned as she pulled back an arrow. Lifting the bow, she squinted into the distance and sighed as the arrow bounced off a rock, missing and alerting the deer she'd been hunting, nimbly darting away and out of sight. Stepping over the moss and sharp rocks, she retrieved her arrow and carefully examined it. "I don't get", she thought aloud, "Weeks of private lessons and still a horrible shot."

She shook her head and headed for a shady tree. Leaning against the tough trunk, she pulled out her lunch. Bread, cheese, and wine. She considered herself simple like that. Munching thoughtfully on a bread hunk, she surveyed her surroundings. A quiet, peaceful wood that served as excellent hunting grounds for Andrea, courtesy of her mother's money. A waterfall crashed in the distance and into the river that divided the forest. Though this land might've belonged to her family, no one had managed to tame the forests north of the river. They were very thick, very complicated, and very easy to get lost in. Her mother had warned her to stay away from the river, but who honestly could expect the Countess' headstrong and beautiful daughter to keep away?

Finishing her lunch, she walked over to the river and carefully began wading through the currents and away from the sharp-teethed that swam there. Though the river did not look particularly imposing, its waters were icy cold and could be unusually strong at random times. Luckily for Andrea, it was spring, and the water though cold, was calmer and tolerable. Finally reaching the other side, she sloshed onto land, and suddenly became aware of the stillness of everything. She looked up and noticed that the northern forests definitely were more scary up close. Though it really only trees and silence ahead, Andrea felt a shiver run down her shine and pulled out her bow.

She moved cautiously ahead, urging herself to keep moving. "You can do it Andrea. It's only some trees and stupid animals here." Her pep talk really did nothing to help. She was still sopping wet and every step sounded like a mammoth's. "It's silly though, to think anything would be able to survive here. Nothing could actually _live_ here." Then as if to spite her, an ungodly roar echoed through the forest.

Andrea froze, terrified and began nervously eyeing the river. It was still in view, but now she was more worried how going to escape without that _thing _hearing her. Not to mention also crossing her bit of the woods and still having time to get away. Paralyzed with fear and indecision, she earnestly wished that for once she'd listened to her mother and taken someone with her. Someone to keep her from doing stupid things like this.

She groaned inwardly and whimpered as another roar crashed through the woods. Godly mother of _fuck._ Another roar came, along with time, a very strange and loud voice. It sounded like thunder but also inhumane. _Ahkrin-ah_. And then: _BOUUL._ Andrea needed no more prompting. She quickly sprinted out of the forest and prayed to all the divinities she'd ever known that she'd survive this ordeal. With incredibly speed, she shot across the river and made it back to her mother in record time.

A/N: Poor Andrea. Don't worry, I'll poke more fun at you at you yet. Please review.

0()0


End file.
